


Silent Game Starts Now

by QQI25



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 03:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16009487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QQI25/pseuds/QQI25
Summary: In an effort to get her dad and Peter to be together-together, Ellie decides to stop talking to them.Based on a post by symbiote-spideypool on tumblr!





	Silent Game Starts Now

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't feel like working out exact ages, but Peter is definitely over 22. 
> 
> Like I said in the summary, this is based on a tumblr post by symbiote-spideypool!

Ellie loves her daddy. She knows not a lot of people like him, including himself, but she also knows they don’t know him. They don’t know how he’s like at home, how gentle he is with her, how much he loves to cook, how he dances around the house, how he wears whatever he wants, how he tells the funniest jokes. She hates that people don’t like him, which is why she’s so happy that her daddy makes a new friend named Peter (who is actually Spider-Man!). Her daddy _loves_ Spider-Man. Their house has little Spider-Man knick knacks all over. They’ve got Spider-Man mugs, and Spider-Man T-shirts, and Spider-Man magnets, and Spider-Man pajamas, and other kinds of Spider-Man clothes, and Spider-Man toys, and on and on and on. She supposes that the fact that she’s had all this Spider-Man stuff since she was little is part of the reason why Spider-Man is also her favourite, but she thinks it has more to do with what Daddy says. Daddy tells her about their late night patrols, about what Spider-Man says, what Spider-Man does, what Spider-Man thinks about him, how Spider-Man feels about him. At first she loves it, but when he starts saying the same things over and over, she knows he means to say that he’s in love with Spider-Man. 

And then Peter starts coming over. Since he’s Spider-Man, he’s _got_ to be _so cool_. She keeps waiting for him to do cool stuff but he never does. It’s kind of a letdown. He can’t even cook anything but Kraft Mac and Cheese! Even _she_ can cook that (if Daddy makes sure she doesn’t get burned)! And she’s seven! But he grows on her. He helps her with homework, he tells jokes that make her daddy laugh, he’s never mean to her. Sometimes, he even lets her swing on his _real webs_ , because he knows that her daddy doesn’t let her play with any of the three sets of toy web-shooters in his room. Peter brings over an extra set of web-shooters and teaches her how to shoot them, and then lets her do it herself. Ellie has lots of fun, and sometimes he makes web hammocks so they can lay down. One time, she’s on the ledge when a strong wind knocks her over. Peter only notices a few seconds later, and then he saves her _right_ when she’s about to hit the floor. She thinks he’s more panicked than she is. 

“I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry,” he chants. He’s lucky it’s night and not many people are around. She slides out of his arms and jumps up. 

“Woo-hoo! That was _so cool_ Peter!”

“I - you don’t hate me?”

“No. That’s silly.”

“You’re not gonna . . . tell your daddy?”

“Oh, I’m not gonna tell my daddy -“

“Oh thank _god_.”

“- Yet.”

“What does that mean?” 

“It means that I now have blackmail against you!” She giggles at the look over Peter’s face. “Let’s go home!”

“Sure. Okay.” He webs them home. 

After that, Peter still comes over. But he makes up dumb excuses. He talks about “no heat in his apartment” and “home cooked meals are better” (even though he could go to his aunt May who is very nice). He doesn’t ever need excuses though. One day, she stops him at the door, hands on her hips. 

“I know what you’re up to!”

“I - what? Could you tell me? Because I have no idea.”

“You like my daddy, don’t you? I know you do!” 

“We’re just friends, El,” he says hastily. His cheeks are red though. 

“Well I think your excuses are _dumb_ and you don’t even need them and what you need to do is just tell Daddy you like him!” 

“Can I just . . . go in? I really am hungry,” Peter says. She lets him enter. 

“Boys,” she mutters, shaking her head and walking away. 

He _does_ start pushing the Avengers to include Daddy, so she kind of forgives him. But even though the Avengers and working with them makes Daddy happy, she thinks being together-together with Peter would make him even happier. 

One night, she gets out of bed because she woke up and felt thirsty, and goes very very quietly to get a juicebox from the pantry. She sees her daddy sleeping on Peter’s chest. The TV’s still on, but it’s very very quiet. Peter brings up one of her daddy’s hands and kisses his knuckles. 

She finally decides from that point on that they definitely love each other but will never do anything, and that she’ll help things move along. Her great plan is to not talk. If she doesn’t talk, then they won’t pay attention to her, and then they’ll talk to each other, and then they’ll get even closer! She puts it into action when she comes home from school near winter break. 

“Hey Ellie Belly! How was school?” Wade asks her when she walks in. She doesn’t answer, just takes off her boots, hangs up her coat and backpack, and goes to get a snack from the kitchen. “Okay, you’re not in a good mood, that’s okay. I’ll call you when it’s time for dinner.” 

It happens the next day and the day after that, and then one day she gets home and Peter’s there, even though he’d said he needed to study for exams. Yes! If he’s blowing off study time to hang out with Daddy, then the plan is working!

“Hey Ellie,” Peter greets gently. She marches past them to go to the kitchen and get a snack. 

“See what I mean?” her Daddy hisses. 

“Maybe it’s just talking. Have you tried sign language with her? Or have her write or draw stuff?”

“That’s a good idea!” The enter the kitchen and her daddy starts signing at her. “Hey Ellie. How are you?” She doesn’t sign back, so he takes a deep breath in and out and goes to get paper and pencil. He writes down, _Hi Ellie_ and puts the paper and pencil in front of her. She doesn’t pick it up. Peter nibbles at his lip, a nervous habit. Daddy sends Peter a look, one she’s pretty sure means _I can’t take her to the doctor_ because he’s really scared of them. 

“Hey, hey, it’s okay,” Peter says soothingly, resting a hand on his shoulder. “We can always try Tony or Bruce. One of them _has_ to have an idea of what’s up. Yeah?”

“Okay. That’s a good idea.”

“Good. I’ll contact them. Ellie, I know you can’t communicate with us, but maybe you can listen. Why don’t you go get dressed, huh? We’re goin’ to the Tower.” 

When the car that Tony sent them comes, her daddy nearly pushes her out the door in his hurry. He doesn’t even put on his suit first. That makes her happy. She goes to the labs to get looked over by Bruce and Tony. 

“Well, as far as we can see, she’s perfectly healthy. There’s nothing wrong that we can see. But this happens, sometimes. People can’t talk for psychological reasons,” Bruce explains. 

“But she wouldn’t sign, or write, or draw, and it’s been _three days_ ,” her daddy says desperately. 

“I wish we could tell you more,” Tony says apologetically. “But . . . if you want, we could run some more tests on her, get to know her _well_ and see if we can’t find a reason for this. You guys can come over every day and we’ll ask you questions about Ellie, and stuff like that. How’s that sound?”

“Good. Okay. I - we can do that,” Daddy says. 

It becomes part of their schedule. A car from Tony comes to pick them up. When Daddy and Peter are off answering questions about her, she gets to hang out with the other Avengers. Natasha teaches her ballet, Steve draws pictures for her to watch and sometimes to keep, Clint plays hide and seek with her and sometimes that means going through the air vents, Thor tells her stories about his home. It’s all so amazing and it makes her so happy. The best part of all this is the fact that Peter hasn’t left Daddy alone since he called him. So yeah, everything’s going according to plan. 

One night, she’s lying in bed trying to sleep when she hears whispers coming from the living room. 

“Fuck, Peter, I can’t do this. I’m such a fucking bad father. I can’t even take my own daughter to the hospital. What if she has, like, cancer or something? What if it’s not just this speech or communicating thing? What if there’s something even worse and really easy to find and we just don’t know because she hasn’t gone to a proper fucking hospital?” She crouches down by the end of the TV table closest to her door. Peter has her daddy wrapped tight in a hug. 

“Wade, Wade, this is _not_ your fault. It isn’t because you hate hospitals and doctors. And if I know Tony and Bruce, they’re not the only ones on this case. They’ve talked to other people about it, shared their tests. They’d make sure they do everything they can with all the resources they have access to to help you and Ellie, okay? I know it hurts a lot, but this probably won’t last forever. She’s gonna be okay.” 

She goes back in her room and lays in bed, thinking about what she just heard. She never wanted to hurt Daddy, or scare Daddy. Daddy’s terrified of doctors and hospitals. He can’t even watch anything that has needles. He couldn’t even watch Doc McStuffins. What’s she gonna do now? If she tells Daddy, then he’s gonna be even sadder, because then it _will_ kind of be his fault and the voices are _mean_ all the time. But she doesn’t wanna do this anymore. It’s not fun or funny anymore. 

When she hears the coffee machine early the next morning, she peeks out of her room to see Peter in the kitchen. She quietly makes her way to him and taps his leg. 

“Oh hey, Ellie. You’re up _very_ early today,” he says. Have the circles under his eyes always looked so dark? 

“Peter,” she whispers, because speaking after weeks of not using her voice is actually harder than she thought. 

“Ohmygosh you’re speaking again! Let’s go wake up Daddy!” He starts walking. 

“Peter,” she repeats. It stops him in his tracks and he turns around to face him. “I need to tell you something.” That makes him go crouch down in front of her. 

“What’s up, El?”

“I had a plan. I wanted to make you and Daddy finally be together-together, so I wasn’t gonna talk. If I didn’t talk, then you guys would talk more and get closer and closer. It was working. You came over when Daddy called even though you needed to study, and you’ve been staying with us ever since. I got to go hang out with the rest of the Avengers while you and Daddy talked with Tony and Bruce. But yesterday I couldn’t sleep and I heard you and Daddy talking. I don’t wanna make Daddy sad, Peter. I don’t want him to think it’s his fault.” He hugs her. She kind of thought he was gonna be mad. 

“Okay, Pumpkin. We won’t tell Daddy. But that was a really weird way to make us be ‘together-together’, missy. Also, is it that easy to tell?”

“Yes! I already told you I knew! But it’s okay because Daddy likes you too. Me too. But Daddy like-likes you.”

“That’s . . . good to know? We need to come up with a plan, though. Any ideas?”

“Well . . . if I’m all healthy everywhere, then it’s magic!”

“That is a very good idea, Ellie. I could get something from Loki,” he mutters, kind of to himself. “Okay, just . . . for now, we’ll proceed as usual.”

A few days later, Peter comes back from “meeting an old friend”. Wade’s in the kitchen making dinner, so Peter slips into Ellie’s room. 

“Hey El. I got it! This is a very cheap amulet that I got from Loki. There’s almost no more magic in it, but it’s just enough that it’d do the trick. What’s an obvious - but not too obvious - place?” 

“How ‘bout by the window?”

“That’s a great idea! Okay, we’ll leave it there for your dad to find.” He leaves, probably to go say hi to Daddy

“Ellie, it’s time to eat,” Daddy says a while later, entering her room. “Today we’re having chicken fajita so - what’s that? Peter!” He picks up the amulet on the windowsill. 

“Coming! What is it? Something wrong?” 

“Yeah. Do you recognise this?” He hands the amulet to Peter. 

“Is it he - oh shit, I broke it! Sorry, El. Ohmygosh I just swore in front of you I’m double sorry.” 

“Daddy?”

“Ohmygod Ellie Belly.” Her daddy hugs her tight and she hugs him back. Her shoulder feels wet. “Ellie, I was so so scared for you.”

“I’m okay, Daddy.”

“I know, baby, I know.” She looks up at Peter, who’s smiling at the both of them. 

“So, Wade, how ‘bout we go on a date sometime?” Peter asks when they’re eating dinner. Her daddy chokes on the soup and Peter’s eyes widen. He starts thumping on Daddy’s back. “Ohmygosh sorry Wade.”

“I - it’s okay,” Daddy says when he’s done coughing. “You mean it? Like seriously? Like a date-date?” Peter snorts. 

“Date-date? What are we, eight? Yes, I wanna go on a date-date with you. What’s your answer?”

“Uh, do you know me? Of course it’s a yes! Dating Peter Parker? I just won the boyfriend lottery!” Daddy and Peter both start laughing. Ellie considers her plan an all-in-all success.

**Author's Note:**

> College is . . . rly smth. I've been putting most of my time into tht, which is why i'm not so active. 
> 
> My list of priorities:   
> 1\. college - doing hw, doing well, getting good grades, participating  
> 2\. joining clubs nd making friends  
> 3\. drawing at least one thng MWF  
> 4\. worrying/thinking abt my future nd whts after college
> 
> i auditioned for the a cappella group on campus but didn't make it but it's okay. i think i'm gna make one of my manageable goals be finally putting covers on yt like i've been wanting to do 5ever
> 
> idk why i put this at the end since it's p important buuuuut wld u guys be interested in seeing original work? 1, my bestest bestest friend sent me a post tht wld make a rly good story nd im not saying i'll finish it, but i def wld wna start it; 2, i hv some old shit i cld put out there; nd 3, i hv lotsa prompts/posts tht i cld turn into stories but idk if i shld post orig stuff here even tho ppl hv done nd still do tht?


End file.
